Help A Sister Out
by TvFan2244
Summary: Luna Loud has kept the secret of her orientation from her family for a while now, but when her younger brother realizes the truth, she knew that lying to him wouldn't help things. But Lincoln Loud loves his family no matter what, especially his sisters. So much so that he isn't above helping a sister out in trying to woo her crush. That's what family's for.
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to talk about the recent Loud House episode, L is for Love. Man, I honestly never thought Luna would turn out to be bisexual, I mean, sure a majority of the Loud House Fandom theorized that before, but in all honesty I never really thought she was since I kinda figured it would have been a bit too obvious. I mean, a girl who loves rock and roll and has boyish short hair must automatically mean that she likes other girls, I didn't want to seem offensive, you know? But hey, Luna's Bi, and I think that gives a better deph to her character, and I gotta say, I am now a fan of Sam. I hope Savino and the crew includ her in future episodes, not like how they forgot about Christina and Rocky.**

 **I know a lot of you guys would argue that the show has a bi-racial gay couple and a kid with Down Syndrome, but those are recurring and/or minor characters. We're talking someone in the main cast, hence why it's so big.**

 **And I don't mind at all, she's still our favorite guitar shredding rock star.**

 **Tabby will show up later in the story.**

 **So don't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave your Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

High School was a challenging cornerstone in a young adolescent's life. This was a fact Luna Loud learned for herself when she first set foot in the halls about a year ago, now she had a handle on how things were, especially when she had two older sisters who had her back whenever she needed it, but still, the place was a cesspool of harsh and judgmental youngster, so it pays to have back up. Currently, the 15 year old rock and roll lover was inside the school's cafeteria on the lunch food line, today was just as boring as it was every other day, go to class, listen to the warty teacher blabber on, and wait until the sound of a school bell so that she could once again wait until the day could end. She was glad that lunch period came, it was one of the few periods where she and her fellow teens could get a chance to unwind a bit.

After getting her lunch, her attention was grabbed by the sound of a familiar cheerful greeting. "Luna! Hey, it's me Leni!" said brown haired girl turned and saw one of her older sisters, the fashionable Leni Loud waved happily to let her younger sister know where she was. The light blonde young woman was sitting next to their respective eldest sibling, Lori. "Come sit with us, we gotta talk to you about something!"

Curious as to what her siblings wanted, Luna walked over and sat down next to them. "Yo dudes, what's up?" she asked.

"I was just telling Lori that Chaz offered to meet at a smoothie place. I didn't even know that he knew I liked smoothies." she sighed dreamily. "It's like he totes gets me."

"Everyone knows that Leni." Lori deadpanned before she heard a beep. "Oop. That's for me. It's a long distance message from Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. We've been sending them ever since he moved away."

Luna recalled that. Lori and their younger brother Lincoln went all the way to another state in order to convince Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago's mother not to move tot he city located there where their relatives live in. It was hard for both the eldest Loud sibling and her beloved boyfriend to come to terms with being so far away from each other, but once they figured out how they're gonna reunite they both agreed that they'll just have to stomach it. "Hey Lori. how do you think our little bro's dealing?" Luna asked.

"Dealing with what?" Lori asked.

"You know. The whole Ronnie Anne moving away." Luna reminded her. "Sure, you and Bobby have everything figured out, but Lincoln's been pretty bummed about not seeing her as much as he did before she moved away."

Both of her elder sisters had to agree. Though he tried to hide it as to not make them worry, they were still his big sisters and they knew when he was hurting and Ronnie Anne moving away has made Lincoln Loud depressed, though they would never openly admit it, but those two clearly had sparks fly between the both of them. Not only that, but the fact that they've kissed not once, but twice clearly showed that they were more than just friends, and he has been a little bummed since she moved away.

"I guess he has been a little depressed." Lori admitted. "But I'm sure he'll be okay, I mean Lincoln just needs some time."

Luna wanted to believe that, but her big sister instincts couldn't help but be concerned for her brother. Her musings were cut off as she heard the sound of her favorite music playing. Looking over to another table, she saw a trio of rockers playing their guitars, but there was one of them she was really paying attention to. She was a girl about her age with light blonde hair with a single blue streak dressed in punk rock attire.

Her name was Sam.

And Luna Loud had a crush on her.

Afraid that she might be caught staring, Luna looked away and was relieved that her sisters didn't notice otherwise she would have to come clean. This was a secret she hasn't shared with anyone, not her friends or family, only herself, she had come to terms with her being bisexual many months prior, which was around the time she first met Sam. However, the rock and roll fan was met with a lingering question. Should she tell her family? She knew that despite their flaws, the Louds would always love each other no matter what, but this was such a huge thing that she was afraid on how they would all react, not just them but everyone else from school.

It was times like this that she really hated being a teenager.

* * *

Lincoln Loud would often spend his after school hours doing some of his favorite activities such as reading a comic of his favorite series Ace Savvy or playing another one of his many video games, but he wasn't in the mood so he just laid on his bed with a bored expression on his face. The only son of the Loud family had been a little down in the dumps, he looked to his phone and saw that he had no recent messages and just a few minutes ago, he saw that there wasn't any chat requests from his laptop. The reason for his sad mood was because it's been weeks since he last heard from Ronnie Anne, the girl as much as he tried to deny it was very close to his heart. After she moved in with her relatives, they both still kept in touch through phone calls or video chats but lately she's been quiet.

Whenever it came to Ronnie Anne, he wasn't sure how to think of their relationship. They always rebuffed people's assumptions of them being boyfriend and girlfriend but when taken in account of them kissing twice and all the dates or as they like to call them 'hang-outs' they went on, they might as well be considered so. Not like it matters, she's living a state over and they hardly interact more expect through a screen.

His musings were cut off as soon as he heard his Walkie Talkie turn on.

 _"Lincoln, you there?"_

The white haired boy picked it up and responded to his best friend's question. "I'm here Clyde. What's up?"

 _"So get this, I heard from Rusty who heard from Boy Jordan that the newest Total Turbo game is gonna come out this Saturday. There's obviously gonna be a long line so I figured we could get a head start and save a spot at the front. What do ya say?"_

Usually, Lincoln would jump at the chance to be the first one to buy a new video game, but that was not the case for this instance. Sighing regrettably, he gave his answer. "Sorry pal, but I'm gonna have to say no."

...

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Don't get me wrong, I would really love to be the first in line." he said, honestly. "Bu,t I don't know, seems like a trouble to go for it. I mean, we can just wait until there aren't so many people. Besides, I'm not really in the mood."

 _"...Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, maybe some other time." Lincoln turned off the Walkie Talkie and went back to doing nothing. A part of him wanted to say yes, but he already made his choice.

"Linky?"

He was snapped out of his musings as he sat up and saw his baby sister Lily look up at him with a concerned frown. "Oh, hi Lily, you need a new bottle of milk?"

Lily shook her head and pointed at him. "Goo?"

"Me? What, are you wondering if I'm okay?" she nodded. "Of course I'm okay Lilster. Just bored is all, slow day at school and here I guess." he saw that she didn't seem convinced, the little infant held up Bun-Bun, in an effort to comfort him. "Sorry Lily, but I don't need Bun-Bun right now, I gotta go." he left his room and wen downstairs, leaving Lily concerned for her big brother.

The youngest of the Loud kids waddled out of Lincoln's room and went inside the room belonging to her big sisters; Luan and Luna. Her comedian sister was off performing at a kid's birthday party so the only one present was her rock star sister. She was in the middle of strumming her guitar util she noticed the baby. "Hey there Lily." she said with a smile, picking her up. "What's up?"

"Linky." Lily replied.

Luna's smile shifted into a look of surprise. "Lincoln? What about him?"

Her little sister responded with a series of incoherent babbling. Luckily, Luan taught all the siblings how to perfectly understand her baby talk, so she got the gist of it. "You think he's depressed, huh? Yeah, I'm getting that vibe too." she nodded sadly. She went over to put Lily back in her crib. "Don't you worry sis, I'll make sure our bro's okay." she reassured the baby. Luna walked downstairs and saw her only brother flip through various TV channels with an unenthusiastic look. Cautiously, she walked up to him. "Hey bro."

"Hi Luna." Lincoln lazily replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just you're wondering if you're okay." she told him.

"I'm fine." he plainly replied. "Perfectly fine."

Luna had a skeptical frown on her face and sat next to him. "Linc, come on, you don't have to hide it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, feigning confusion.

His older sister laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on bro, I'm your sis, I know when somethings bugging you. Whatever's going down, I want to try and help you." she told him. Truth is she did know what was making him sad, but chose not to say anything since it was likely that he was going to deny every word she says.

Lincoln turned off the TV and sighed. He should have known Luna could tell something was wrong, she always had a knack for that. "I don't know, I guess I'm just sad. I don't want you to worry that much, but I don't know what to really do about it." he told her. "You don't have to worry though, I think I can handle it."

He suddenly felt Luna grab his arm and pull him off the couch. "That's where you're wrong bro. I'm your big sis, it's my job to worry about you, love. So that's why I'm gonna take you out."

"Take me out." Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "To where?"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Lincoln deadpanned as he and Luna stood just outside of Royal Woods Mall. He turned to his sister with an unimpressed look. "Luna, you know I don't like going to the mall all that much." he reminded her. "Why bring me here?"

Luna playfully ruffled his hair. "Ye have little faith brother. I know the mall is the last place you ever want to be, but don't worry, I'm not gonna brign you on a shopping spree like Lori or Leni, just trust me Linc, you're gonna thank me." she promised.

Lincoln didn't know if he should believe her, but she gave off the impression that she truly did have his best interests at heart so decided to just go with it for now, both siblings entered the mall and Luna gestured her brother to follow her, they went up an escalator and passed by a few shops that seemed like the kind of ones Lori would go to, but they weren't the destination. She stopped and motioned him to look through the glass and his eyes widened as he saw a hangout space where they sold mostly music based items such as instruments, speakers etc. What made it so special was that they had almost every music genre known to man, they even had music based video games as well.

"Woah, what is this place?" Lincoln asked with wide eyes.

"Little brother, allow me to welcome you to the Den. See most kids from my school usually come here to just hang, be cool, you know. Especially if they want to relax for a bit, because nothing sooths the soul more than a little music." they both approached the counter where there was a teen with red hair styled into a Mohawk. "Hey Eva, what's up?"

The teen girl smiled upon seeing her. "Luna Loud as I live and breath. Good to see ya girl." she said, exchanging a high five then saw Lincoln. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh this is my brother Lincoln. Linc, this is Eva Balthazar, we met one summer at music camp." Luna said.

"Um, nice to meet you." Lincoln said, weekly waving. he was always nervous when meeting new people, especially if they're older than him.

"Same here little man." Eva replied with a friendly smile before turning to his sister. "Let me guess, you want him to relax a little, so you brought him here." she summed up with a knowing look.

"Guilty as charged." Luna shrugged. "Come on bro, we are gonna have some fun." she said with an eager grin as she led him into the place.

Lincoln looked around and saw that most of the customers were of all ages, so he was less nervous. In the next hour or so, both of the aloud siblings found themselves enjoying themselves, Lincoln was starting to feel less depressed and found that his spirits were really starting to get lifted, his sister showed him a collection of songs that he was allowed to listen to. Using the display headphones, Lincoln was swayed by the catchy tunes of each different genre there ever was. Luna was happy to see that her little bro was getting out of his funk, she had to make a mental note to bring him here more often, especially when he's not doing so well, after a while, they both sat down at some seats.

"So bro, what do you think?" she asked but she knew that her mission was a success.

Lincoln responded with a wide smile. "What do I think? Luna, this place is amazing! I should come to the mall more often, if it means coming here!"

Chuckling, Luna wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Well all you have to do is ask and I'll take you here."

"You know, I really appreciate this Luna." Lincoln told her. "I really was kid of dealing with some heavy stuff, and I'm glad you decided to take me here. So thanks for caring so much to try and make me happy."

"Aw bro." she pulled him in for a hug. "You know I always got your back." she stood up. "Hang here for a sec, saw a food court nearby, gonna get us some grub." she said as she went out of the shop leaving Lincoln alone.

He looked around the shop again and noticed a familiar song playing. Turning to the rock and roll section, he saw that the radio was playing the hit song by his favorite band, SMOOCH. Gasping in excitement, Lincoln couldn't help but go and tap on the counter in synch with the music and nodded in content, he always was in the mood to listen to some SMOOCK music.

"Yeah, rock on little dude!"

The sound of an enthusiastic voice grabbed his attention. Turning around he saw a teenager about Luna or Leni's age with blonde hair with a single blue streak dye, piercings on both ears and clothing to similar to her. "Oh, you heard that?" he stopped and blushed a little in slight embarrassment.

"Hey, don't stop jammin' dude." she chuckled good naturedly. "Was digging that beat. So, I take it you're a SMOCCH fan, kiddo?" she walked up to him., giving off a laid back aura.

Lincoln scratched his nape. "Well yeah, It's pretty much my favorite band." he didn't know why he was telling her this, but for some reason, he felt comfortable around this girl.

"Sweet, good to meet a fellow rock fan." she nodded in approval, she held up her fist for him to bump and though hesitant, Lincoln accepted the fist bump. "You here alone?"

Lincoln shook his head. "Actually, I'm here with my sister. In fact, there she is." he pointed over to said sister who was coming back with two nachos. "Her name's-"

"Luna!" the girl smiled. "What's up, dude?" she waved.

The third oldest Loud kid's eyes popped out of her head as she saw her little brother standing right next to her crush. _'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!'_

She saw her brother turn to her fellow rocker. "Wait, you know Luna?" he asked, surprised.

The girl nodded in confirmation. "Oh yeah, she and I are in the same homeroom at school, that and we hang out like all the time, rocking out with our friends." her expression turned thoughtful. "Wait, she's your sister?"

"Yeah, pretty much." he replied.

Before more could be said between the two, Luna quickly ran up to them. "Hey Linc, uh, I see you've met my buddy here." she laughed nervously, trying to not use her real name.

"So you're Lincoln." the girl said in realization. "She told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like constantly. Kept going on about having a cool little bro with white hair." she chuckled a little. "I almost didn't believe that second part, but I should have known it was you." the blonde rocker turned to her friend. "So, what's up Lunes?"

Luna darted her eyes left to right, trying to stay calm as sweat began to go down her head. "Oh you know, just hanging with my little bro, chilling at this shop."

"Cool." the girl then looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh shoot, I promised my mom I'd come home with some eggs, gotta run!" before she left, she he addressed the boy. "Cool meeting ya, little dude. Dig the white hair, by the way." she playfully ruffled his head, making him blush a bit.

"Thanks." Lincoln smiled, but then realized something. "Hold on, I never got your name!" he called.

"It's Sam!" she called back. "Laters, stay rockin'!" she told him before disappearing from view.

With her gone, it was now only Lincoln and Luna. "She seemed like a nice girl." he told her with a smile.

"Heh, yeah." Luna inwardly breathed a sigh in relief as Lincoln didn't start to connect the-

"Wait a minute." she saw that he then began to think for a little. "Sam? Huh, odd coincidence."

 _'HE'S CONNECTING THE DOTS!'_

The white haired boy tapped his chin in thought as his mind began processing. "Back when we thought that love letter mom sent dad was meant for us or our sisters, you said that your crush's name was Sam. And you know a girl who's name is also Sam." he shrugged. "Well, Sam is a name for both boys and girls, so-" that made him realize something. "Sam is a name for both boys and girls!" he turned to Luna, who was trying to tip-toe away. "Luna!" his exclamation at her name made her stop and turn to her with a face full of panic. "Luna, I'm gonna ask you something, and don't even think about lying because I will know." he faced with a look full of seriousness. "Was-Was that Sam the very Sam that you sent your own love letter to?" he expected her to lash out and reprimand him for even suggesting that, but she just stayed silent.

Luna didn't know what to do. She knew that one of these she would have to come out to a member of her family, only she thought that the first person she's tell would be one of her older sisters, her parents or even her roommate Luan. But no, instead it was her own little brother. He was right, he he could see through her lies. Sighing, she faced him. "Yes, she is." she admitted.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of the dramatic tale, last we left off, Luna finally came out to her younger brother Lincoln after meeting the young woman of Luna's affection, Sam, at the mall. Now let's just see how Lincoln will handle this new piece of information about one of his nicest and closest sisters, and how things will progress from this point forward. With that being said, I'd like to thank all of you guy who liked my newest story. On with the story!**

 **I don't own Loud House.**

 **D** **on't forget to Fave, Follow, and leave Reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Luan came home form another birthday party act for her business, she expected to see her older sister/roommate Luna in their room probably playing with her guitar like she usually does, but we was nowhere in sight which was the same thing with her younger brother Lincoln, she went to Lori for any information and the eldest Loud sibling told her that she got a text from Lincoln that he was hanging out with Luna at the mall. That was certainly surprising, considering their only brother's lack of enthusiasm whenever they drag him to the place, guess Luna must have made it worth his while since he was there for a while now. Presently, she was sitting on the couch with her favorite ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Cocoanuts with Lucy sitting next to her, writing in her poetry book.

 _"Say spooky little girl. Don't suppose you can tell me where my good old pal, Eddie's at?"_ she spoke though the wooden puppet. _"I spotted a dog at the pet store that he would love, it was a blood hound!"_ Luan chuckled humorously. "Ha ha? Get it?" she nudged her younger sister. "Vampires like blood and all that."

The gothic poet looked up form her book. "Edwin would have found that joke very offensive." she said in annoyance. "Besides, he's always been more of a cat person." she added. Lucy and her comedian sister heard the door open and saw both Lincoln and Luna walked in, something that took their notice was the awkward look on their faces, that and there was some sort of silence that was a bit unnerving, almost as if something happened. "Hey there guys." Lucy greeted. "How was the mall?" she asked.

"It was..." Lincoln looked to his sister who fidgeted a bit. "...very fun. Um, Luna and I are gonna go listen to some songs in hers and your room, Luan." Lincoln told the prankster. "So we'd appreciate it if um, if we don't disturbed, I hope that's okay with you. And Mr. Cocoanuts, don't answer for you." he stopped her before she could reply by using the inanimate object.

Luan shrugged. "Whatever you say, watch out for some leftover pranks from last April Fools Day." she warned as she saw them walk upstairs. Making sure that they were out of earshot, she turned to Lucy. "Did you notice anything strange with them?" she inquired. "They look like Lori did when that Carol girl form her school bought the handbag she wanted."

"I try not to delve into the affairs of mere mortals. Except if Lincoln needs me to do certain enchantments on Ronnie Anne to make her love him." she noticed the creep out look Luan was giving off. "I only offered the suggestion to him, I'm still waiting on his reply, which I'm starting to realize might not come as soon as I hoped."

Bringing the focus back to the main pair of siblings, Lincoln and Luna Loud went up the stairs, neither of the two said a single word to each other almost as if they were afraid of what would be said first. Hard to imagine that this would be how her coming out would go, if there was one thing Luna cared about was the relationship she had with Lincoln, she was close to the rest of the family but when it came to Lincoln, the two have always had a tight bond. He was one of the few members of the family who didn't mind her tendency to rock out a little too much, in face he often found himself enjoying her music genre and he always did look up to her as the kind of big sister who would always have his back and love him unconditionally. Luna didn't want his personal opinion on her to change, that was what this made this whole thing so scary to her.

Making sure that no one else was upstairs, both entered the shared bedroom of Luna and Luan, the rock star climbed up to the top bunk and gave her hand to help her little bro up. Both sat in an uncomfortable silence as they tried to find the right words to start this much needed conversation. After what seemed like forever, Luna was the one to finally break the silence. "So, I guess I got a lot to explain to you, bro." she scratched her nape nervously.

"I'll listen." he held her hand. "So, that girl from the mall, she was the same Sam that you told us about. During the whole love letter thing." he said in a matter of fact tone. She nodded. "So...does this mean that you're...?"

"I'm not a lesbian, if that's what you were thinking." Luna said, interrupting him. "I mean, I do like guys, but I guess I can like other girls too." she weakly smiled. "So yeah, I'm bisexual." Silence filled the air once again as she waited for him to give his reaction but so far he was silent. With quivering lips, Luan spoke out. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she trembled.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Go ahead." Luna told him, looking away in what appeared to be shame. "Go and say how much you hate me now!" she exclaimed, startling the white haired boy.

"Hate you?" Lincoln repeated those words as if they were foreign to him. "Luna, what are you talking about?" he was very much concerned since he never seen someone like Luna freak out like this, she was always so laid back and easygoing, it was quite surprising to see her so...vulnerable.

"Aren't you disgusted?!" she bawled.

"Luna..."

"Don't you hate me now?!" she continued.

"Luna..."

"I mean, you probably see me so different now?! I'm sorry you had to find out this way bro, but I understand if-if you don't want to hang out, or see me, or if you don't even see me as a sister anymore! Just please don't tell this to anyone you know, I can't live with-" she was cut off as Lincoln gave her a big hug, silencing her and making her freeze. He was hugging her, but why? After finding out her deep secret, why is he still showing her affection? Was this some kind of trick.

"Luna." this time she didn't interrupt, allowing him to speak his mind. "I still love you." he declared with a kind smile.

"Really?" she gaped. She wasn't imagining it, those were real words, her only brother actually still loved her despite finding out. "But why?"

Lincoln chuckled. "Why not?" his face then turned serious. "Luna, you're my big sister. Why would you think me learning that you're bisexual suddenly change all that?"

"Because bro, you're practically the first person I ever told." she explained.

Lincoln's eyes lit up a little. "Really?"

"It's true." Luna looked down in sadness. "Before now, everyone I ever knew has no idea. I was never brave enough to admit it, not to Lori, or Luan or even mom and dad. Everyone sees me as Luna Loud, the chill rock and roll gal and that's all they can think of me as, not as a girl who likes other girls the same way I can like a dude, or as someone who has deal with hiding that part of herself from her own family because she's too much of a wuss to just tell them and get it off her chest. You, me, and the girls, the eleven of us have our quirks that may get on each other's nerves a lot, but we always stick together, I'm just scared that if any of you dudes knew about this, it would change everything."

Lincoln could understand her reasoning. Living in a house filled with a total of 13 people plus 4 pets can have its challenges, because there were so many occupants, the thought of being judged by the majority of those people can be scary. He's certainly isn't a stranger to most of his sisters sometimes not understanding his habits, same with him not understanding theirs. But this is a whole different kind of situation, the fact that he was the first to know of this was something, but he saw how disheartened his sister was and knew that he needed to be a good brother now more than ever. "Luna, I understand why you didn't want to tell any of us, you're scared that some of our sisters might not accept this side of you, but I can tell you right now that they can never stop loving you, just like me. You've always been one of the best big sisters any kid could ask for, you're kind, willing to help your family, and you look out for us. I know I sometimes get annoyed by your antics, but I can never actually hate you girls, especially you. I love you, sis."

After that heartfelt speech by her brother, Luna felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, she soon enveloped Lincoln in a big hug full of tender care and love for him, which he happily returned. "You're the best little brother ever, Linc." she sniffled. "Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime." Lincoln said as they pulled. "And in case you forgot, I have a best friend with two dads." he pointed out." I'm not really in a position to judge anyway."

"Heh, true that." Luna chuckled as she wiped away some tears.

"If anything I'm more surprised, I wouldn't really peg you as liking other girls. Remember my old tutor, Hugh?" he asked.

His older sister blushed, but more in embarrassment. "Yeah, the girls and I weren't that bad, right?" after getting over him, most of the sisters began to realize that they may have gotten a little overboard with him.

"Ehhhh...pretty much." Lincoln shrugged. "So, how did you and Sam first meet?"

"Remember that music camp I went to last summer?" he nodded. "Well, me and Sam were both in the same cabin and we totally connected. She's just as into rock and roll music as I am, not to mention idolizing Mick Swagger like me. At first I didn't realize it until after camp was done, but after thinking about it for a while, I actually grew to like her. Like _really_ like her." she smiled, but then frowned. "Thing is, I'm not sure is she feels the same way, or if she's cool with it, it's so confusing."

"But didn't you leave her a love letter like the rest us?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but I don't think she knows that it was me."

"Too bad there's no way to at least see if she does, like maybe hang out with her." Lincoln said.

But that got her to remember something. "Wait a second, there is!" she climbed down from the bed and pulled out a trunk from the bottom bed, she searched frantically for something that Lincoln couldn't help but feel curious about. From the looks of it, she was trying to find something of great importance that she needed to show him. After what seemed like forever, the rocker found it. "There it is!" she went back up the bed and presented Lincoln a poster that read: ROCK AND ROLL FESTIVAL! FRIDAY AT 8:00! A CELEBRATION OF ALL THINGS rock! "Check it bro, tomorrow there's gonna be an epic rock and roll party, it'll have all things that relates to my favorite music!"

"Wow, that sounds pretty awesome." he commented.

"You bet it is. Anyone who loves rock music will be there, and if I know Sam, she'll definitely be one of those people. It's only been the thing me and my buddies from school have been talking about, if I could meet her there, maybe we could talk, get to know each other a little more." she gained a hopeful smile but then turned fretful. "But wait, what if I mess up? Maybe someone might get in the way, it could lead to major disaster!" she began to panic, but Lincoln grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Calm down sis, take deep breaths." he instructed which she followed. "You make a good point, anything could go wrong, but what if you had a little help?" he suggested with a grin.

"Help?"

"Yeah, someone to maybe help you get Sam to notice you, like maybe someone who doesn't have anything planned tomorrow." he gave her a knowing grin.

"Lincoln, are you asking me if you could be my wingman?" Luna asked with widened eyes. "You would do that for me?"

Lincoln nodded. "You like to do nice thing for us, consider this me paying back. Besides, I like helping a sister out, it's what family's for."

"Oh, come here you!" she gave him an affectionate noogie as they both amusedly laughed over this. She was glad that her little bro still loved her even when he found out her secret, even moreso that he was willing to help her out with trying to see if her crush felt the same way.

Maybe things could work out for her after all.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


End file.
